justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss)
|artist = |year = 1990 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Apple Green/Electric Purple |gc = Magenta/Apple Green Cobalt Blue (Both) (Remake) |nowc = ShoopShoop (NOW files) |image = JD2= |-|Remake=300px |pictos = 80}} "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)" by is featured in . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both young-adult women. P1 P1 is wearing a green and white dress and has green hair in curlers. P2 P2 is wearing a purple and red dress and has purple curly hair. Remake In the remake both dancers have different color schemes. P1 P1 has blue hair with dark red curlers and has a blue and white dress. P2 P2 has her hair in a dark shade of red, she also wears a red and blue dress, and their faces are less visible. Shoopshoop coach 1 big placeholder.png|P1 Shoopshoop coach 2 big placeholder.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a barber shop. There are arm chairs, as well as a striped blue, white and red barber shop pole. The floor tiles are light and dark green in color, and they make a checkered pattern. Clouds, bubbles, and lips appear floating in the background throughout the routine. Remake In the remake, the floor tiles are now dark green and orange with reflective features. Also in the remake, the orange parts on the walls and furniture are now red. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Point at each other. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Throw your arms out. For P1, have your left arm vertical and your right arm horizontal. For P2, do the exact opposite. shoopshoopp1gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) shoopshoopp2gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Shoopshoopp1gm2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P1) shoopshoopp2gm2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P2) JD2_ShoopShoop_GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game JD2_ShoopShoop_GM2-3.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia * With 29 letters (not counting spaces and the brackets), this is the song with the longest title in . * In the menu bubble, P2's pigtails are deformed. * In the remake, both coaches have the same colored glove. This is the only Duet routine to act like this. * In the pictogram sprite, a few unused pictograms can be found. Most of them are different representations of moves in the routine. Gallery Snoop.jpg|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)'' Shoopshoop placeholder square.jpg|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)'' (Remake) shoopshoopmenu.png|''The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)'' on the menu eecce4ed0ddfc20a30996c2b1b75874b.jpg|Background shoop shoop pictos-sprite.png|Single Pictograms maxresdefaulth.jpg|Gameplay ShoopShoopUnusedPictosP1.png|Unused pictograms (P1) ShoopShoopUnusedPictosP2.png|Unused pictograms (P2) ShoopShoopP2NotaGoldMove.png|Unused pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Videos Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) Official Music Video Just_Dance_2_The_Shoop_Shoop_Song_(It%27s_in_His_Kiss),_Cher_(Duo)_5* Just Dance Now - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Cher References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs